


An Early Grave

by UnknownUncut



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Since returning back to their world, Felix has been having trouble with a fiery figure that won't leave him alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I had for a little while now. I don't know how good it is but I'll try to work on it as best as I can.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

Flames flicker gently around the room as the elemental of fire sleeps peacefully into the morning sun. It’s been a couple of weeks since the boys been back in Bremin. Over those weeks, they were none stop until last night when their families finally step in to give the boys a break.

One of the flames floats down and brush against Felix’s cheek, startling him awake. Rolling over, Felix looks out into the room. The flames fade away with the morning sun, adding to the sleepy atmosphere. Felix knows he could just roll back over and sleep for another week but his phone has other ideas.

Reaching over to the table, Felix flip his phone over to see about twenty different texts and about three phone calls. Most of them are from Jake. The text seem to be about where he is.

With a sigh, Felix throw the blankets off of him and got up. There’s isn’t much going on today other than the boys heading back to school for the first time since they gotten back.

Felix ran his fingers through his hair to brush it out some while grabbing his jacket and bag before heading out the door. He decided to skip going inside the house for the time being, mostly because Oscar isn’t there.

Rounding the house, Felix sees Ellen standing there. The Goth didn’t seem to be standing there for long but she does seem annoyed.

“Can you walk any slower?” Ellen ask. “Now we’re going to be late, not that I cared in the first place.”

Felix shakes his head and follow after his friend as she already started walking. “You do care or else you won’t become a teacher” he said, quickly dodging Ellen’s fist.

Felix likes these days when everything is fine. A day where he doesn’t have to worry about magic or elemental powers. However he and the others still need to meet up at some point to talk about that.

So far his own powers aren’t really there. He can only light small candles and that’s about it. Nothing he does would make the flame bigger. It’s really starting to get on his nerves since the others can do bigger things by now.

Andy figure out how to move water from one spot to another. Jake got the earthquakes under control to a point where they don’t happen; and Sam can make mini tornado.

He’s not jealous but he does feel left behind. However fire is extremely dangerous if not kept in check.

Felix sighs and tune back in to what Ellen has been saying for the past few minutes. Hopefully she doesn’t ask him any questions about what she’s saying. The last time he wasn’t paying attention, she started quizzing him which is useful from time to time.

However Felix just want to walk in silence and forget about everything.

…

When Felix and Ellen arrive to school, they both went their separate ways since Felix has a free first and Ellen has P.E, which she hates to no end. Felix could’ve taken gym but having an art class instead seems more fun which earned him the free since the art teacher quit before school started.

So now he head to find a spot that doesn’t have too many people but doesn’t look out of the ordinary for him since the teachers are watching the four of them like hawks.

The library is the only spot that Felix could come up with that won’t have too many people around and the teachers could still see him if they need to know if he’s still here.

The librarian simply raise an eyebrow at him before leaving him to his reading since she pretty use to him by now.

Felix set his bag down on the table as he took a seat. Taking out his journal, along with the book of shadows, he begins trying to decipher a page of the book that he been trying to decipher since he first gotten it. However it’s a slow going and slowly driving Felix insane.

A few minutes past and the ticking from the clock along with the pencil tapping against the table brought him back. He can’t figure it out, nothing makes sense from the one page that stump him for a better of two weeks.

Felix sighs and leans back into his seat while grabbing his phone. Back in the other world, Felix was able to decode at least one page however now back in this world it’s as if nothing made sense anymore.

Another sigh escapes his lips as he pulls his messages up. Might as well check them while he has the time.

After a few minutes, Felix frown as the smell of smoke drifts past him. Looking up, a fiery figure stood there, staring back at him.

It looks like a person, a short person barely seeing over the table, while pointing at something in the book. The fiery figure pop and disappear just as quickly as it appears.

Felix drops his phone on the table and look over the book. Most of the page is black and smoky, blocking some of the words, expect for a couple. It’s like one of those poems where you make a poem out of the words on the page.

_Fire…Plain…Death…_

There’s nothing else. Nothing left to the page expect for those words. Felix shut the book of shadows close with a thud, which earn him a glare from the librarian. Felix pack his things up and heads out of the library when the bell rings.

‘ _Maybe the guys can help figure this out_ ’ Felix thought.

…

Felix couldn’t talk to any of the guys since they were busy all day. So Felix gave up and took this mystery on for himself. So instead of heading to the shack, Felix heads to Phoebe’s shop where he knows there are some books on the matter, maybe.

Of course it’s easier said than done.

The sun has decided it had enough of them and started to set while Felix was heading to the shop, which is normally a short walk got turned into a longer one when his mother called and asked him to pick some stuff up for her which then he had to bring back to the house before he could even think of heading to the shop.

Luckily, Phoebe was nice enough to leave the spare key out for him.

Felix push the door open and takes in the shop. It’s the same as it was in the other world expect for a section on cook books but other than that pretty similar. However Felix ignored the shop part and heads straight to the back room and found the bookshelf with, hopefully, the books that can help with the book and the figure.

Most of the books on the shelf are more about magic than random fiery figures and the book of shadows however there are a few. He grab the ones that seem useful and took a seat on the couch.

He grab one and open it. The book mostly talks about daemons and how they normally stick to something called the Plain. Which was one of his words.

Fire seems pretty straight forwards expect it could mean either him or something else. While death could mean anything.

“ _You’re not very good at this._ ”

Felix jumps and whips around to see the fiery figure standing before him again. Now that Felix can properly look at it, it doesn’t look much like anything expect a ball of fire.

“Good at what?” Felix ask, bracing himself against the back of the couch while looking the figure out.

The fiery figure gives a smoky laugh as the room grows hotter and smoke starts filling up into the room.

“ _The game!_ ” The being points out the book in Felix’s hand. “ _But no matter, you have almost figure it out which is close enough_.”

“Close enough?” Felix ask but his question is drown out by the smoke and fire. He coughs, trying to keep an eye on the being but black spots dance in his vision. “Who are you?”

Felix could barely see anything as the world fades from view with a smoky laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write and I'm sorry to those that were reading this. I write when I don't have writing block, and sadly that's most of the time. However I hope it's a little clearer since I am re-watching the show so maybe that'll help with this story.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter that's not even that good.

Flames dance gracefully around the room as Felix slept. A soft unknown medley fills the air. Felix stirs, rolling over to face the rest of the room.

With a yawn, Felix opens his eyes and lazily looks around the room. The sun shines into his bedroom while some the candles are lit. Which is odd since he makes sure to put out the candles before going to sleep.

Frankly he doesn’t even remember going to bed last night, let alone getting back to his room. Felix cough as he sat up, the smell of smoke fills the air.

“ _You’re awake!_ ”

Felix whip his head around, however he moved a little too quickly causing him to fall off the couch. Soft laughter fills the room.

Looking over, Felix sees a child standing there. Well, it looks like a child from the childish giggles but now that Felix is a little more awake he sees that the child looks like a blob shape while a lit with flames.

“ _You’re a heavy sleeper, you know?_ ” the flame said, another round of giggles filled the air. “ _Frankly you remind me of Turf._ ”

Felix sat up, barely missing the being moving to the other side of the room. Felix shakes his head.

“Who or what are you?”

There’s a million questions that Felix could’ve asked in this moment but he decided to go with the simplest one.

The flame laughs and spins back around to face the elemental on the floor. It looks less like a blob and more human but the smoke in the room is not helping. ‘ _Actually, when did smoke appeared in here?_ ’ Felix thought, giving the room a once over.

“ _My name is–_ ” Felix jumps, smacking his back into couch when the scream died down. The flame looks just as scared as Felix felt. “ _I’m sorry, I guess my name doesn’t translate well into English, huh?”_

The flame looks close to tears while stepping forwards and back, probably wanting to help the down elemental but deciding against it.

“It’s fine. I’m Felix” Felix said, keeping an eye on the flame. “What do you want? You working for the restoring demon or something?”

The flame stop it pasting and shakes its head. “ _Why would I work for someone that works with the Negative King?_ ” Another laugh rings throughout the air, the smoke rippling before thickening. “ _Only the insane works for him._ ”

“Right.” Now that adds more questions than Felix would like. “If you don’t work for this Negative King then who do you work for?”

“ _You!_ ” The flame happily point him out. “ _I was sent by My King to find you and bring you back!_ ”

“Bring me back…?” Felix frowns. There’s a lot to unpack. Firstly, he probably should call the others. However something bugs him. “Why?”

The flame stop, looking just as confused as Felix. It’s almost like a weird mirror where he can almost see a younger version of himself but not him at the same time.

“ _My King said that we have to bring our fire elemental back from the evil people!_ ” The flame points outside, yelping when rain started hitting the windows. “ _He said if we don’t then Water could win the war!_ ”

Felix really doesn’t understand anything is going on. This flame kidnaps him back to his own room then tells him about some war. Yeah, no it’s time to call the others. Felix doesn’t like to ask for help, only if he really has to and this is one of those times.

Felix grab his phone and sent a message to their group chat about meeting at his place. Hopefully, they can figure this out before a war comes knocking at their door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake doesn’t enjoy the nickname of Mother Nature but he can understand where the others get it from; it doesn’t mean that he enjoys it or like the others calling him the nickname in front of their families.

However when he got the text from Felix in the middle of the night. He may or may not have pulled the mom card and texted Felix a billion times to call him.

The rain had picked up some point during the night which doesn’t help Jake out much. Worrying that Felix is trapped somewhere while water come rushing in to drown him had crawl into Jake’s mind and repeat itself, over and over again until the nightmare won’t leave his head.

The Fern’s house came into view as Jake slowed to a walk. He forgot to grab his bike or even tell his mom where he was going; frankly after what happened, everyone’s parents wanted to know where the boys are going to be. However that was the last thing on Jake’s mind when he woke up in a daze.

Getting to Felix’s room wasn’t hard. The boys been sneaking into Felix’s room without alerting anyone over a few months now. It’s not hard once you figure out where the quietest places to walk, and making sure the gate actually close behind you. They been ratted out by that gate more than once.

Small flames can be seen through the gaps in the blinds. Jake knows that Felix been practicing to control the flames, though the flames sometimes have minds of their own and won’t listen. Everyone notice the struggle that their Fire is going through but aren’t sure how to help him.

“Jake!”

Andy came jogging up the driveway to meet Jake at the gate. Their Water was quick about putting his hand up as best he can so to move the water off the two of them.

“Is Sam here yet?” question Andy.

“I have no idea.”

Jake open the gate and let Andy through before making the track up to Felix’s room. The front area of the building is soaked to the bone but the door is strangely dry. Normally when it rains, especially this heavily, nothing is spared not even the door to Felix’s room.

Wasting no more time, Jake opens the door.

Andy went tumbling to the ground, trying to dodge a ball of fire. Jake jumps out of the way, shooting a look back at Felix however their Fire is trying to hold back a ball of flames.

“Stop! Don’t hurt them, you–” Felix yelps, dropping the being.

Jake scowl at Mother Nature before turning his attention towards Andy. The teen had landed on the ground and propping himself up with his arms.

Andy quickly stood, gathering the rain into a spear form. He points into the being’s face while the fire creature form the flames around the room into daggers. Neither moved, just waited for the other.

Jake quietly slip past the two and went over to Felix. Their Fire is holding one his arms very close to his chest, one sleeve was down while the other was pushed up to Felix’s elbow.

Their Fire was burned by the little devil.

“You okay?” Jake ask, already searching for the first aid kit that Andy left here. “And what is up with that thing?”

Jake smirk as he pulls the first aid kit out from under the coffee table while Felix took a seat on the couch. The Earth elemental took a moment to check on Andy and the devil, taking note that neither had moved even when Sam arrived.

“I’m fine, Mother Nature.” Felix rolls his eyes but let Jake take his arm. The arm is covered in ash with some strange purple symbols glowing beneath the surface. Felix tries to pull his arm back when Jake push some of the ash off.

“If we’re being honest, I have no idea about the fire spirit” Felix said, scowling at the end. “Kinda showed up at Phoebe’s and said something about a game?”

Jake looks up at Felix for a second, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“Yeah, I didn’t get it either.” A chuckle left Felix’s lips before he tries pulling his arm back again while shooting dirty looks at their Earth. “End up back here and the flame thing said that he works for me and that his king wants me or something.”

“ _For the war!_ ” shouts the flame.

Andy jump back, water spear falling apart. The Water elemental shoots a look at the being before forcing his way around it.

“What king and what war?”

“ _Hey, hey, hey back up!_ ”

The fire being quickly moves in front of Andy, knocking their Water to the ground, again. The flames went back to being daggers and pointing straight at Andy.

“Whoa, slow down little dude” Sam said, standing up from where he was sitting next to Felix. The skateboarder stood between the flames and Andy, keeping himself looking as friendly as possible. “How about you explain to us about this war that you want Felix to be a part of?”

The flame didn’t say anything, just looks between the four of them, before nodding. It moves to stand in front of the couch while letting the flames go back to their dancing.

Sam offers a hand to Andy and pulls him back to his feet. The two elementals took a seat with Felix, making sure not to knock his arm. Jake sat in the armchair.

“ _Years ago, there was a nasty battle between our elemental and the Water’s elemental. We lost ours that day. The king, when he found out, was hell-bent on getting it back because without an elemental then we’ll die out_.” The flames light up the room as the being spoke, giving symbols and images of what the being is talking about. “ _A few months ago, we were alerted of a fire spirit travelling between worlds. Turns out, it was a fire elemental._”

The flame happily points out Felix while a flame dancing above, gently nudge their Fire before going back to its dance.

 _“However, Water also found out about you and came up with plan to find the new Fire elemental and use them on their side so to win this war faster_.”

Jake took a moment to turn his attention to Andy, who seems lost in all this. A frown is pulling at the corner of Andy’s lip while his leg bounce. He can’t image what Andy is going through, knowing that his element most likely killed Felix’s element. However something about what the spirit was talking about does bring up more questions.

“Did you guys wipe out Water’s elemental” Jake ask, choosing his words very carefully at this moment.

“ _Yes._ ”

Jake nods his head slowly while taking a moment to check on Sam and Felix.

Sam seems a little out of it, picking at his nails and most likely letting the words sink in. Jake reach over and took one of Sam’s hands but their Air doesn’t even notice. Jake could almost see the gears working away in Sam’s head, wanting to find a way to fix this and get things back to normal as quickly as possible.

Felix, on the other hand, is tapping away with his injured hand in some melody. Felix knows more about what’s going on and other stuff about magic and the like but he seems stomped for the first time since they gotten back from the other world.

“Why would this concern us?” question Sam. “I mean, this whole war isn’t even in our realm? World? Whatever. It’s not our problem, right?”

The fire being sighs and brings one of the flames gently down from its dance. The flame morph into a two dimension version of Bremin, dazzling and pretty impressive, until being thrown right into the rain where it quick burns out.

“ _That’s what’s going to happen to your town if Felix doesn’t come back with me. Water would come here and take out the whole town just to get to him._ ” The actual fire around the creature grew smaller as it relax from it’s little outburst. “ _Now that there is two new Fire and Water elementals, neither side is going to stop until they either get both or die out._ ”

The room grows quiet and stuffy. Jake almost wants to crack a window open but stay frozen in place.

If what the creature is saying is true then they have a bigger problem to solve than just the restoring demon, and figuring out how to control their powers. It also appears they might not have enough time to protect themselves before this war comes knocking at their door step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter and hopefully I can pick the story up a bit, get this train a moving but we'll see.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
